Eywa
by Chanel Baby
Summary: Summary inside, but yes this is the story originally by MissyAvatarQueen. Unfortunately she can't write it any more, so I said it would. Don't worry nothing is completely changed, just some grammer mistakes and a few details. LOTS of review please.


_**Hello, "Eywa" subscribers. Yes this is the story by MissyAvatarQueen. If you didn't get the memo, she can't write the story anymore because she had to sell things away for one of her realities to get surgery. One of those things was her computer which is now being used by my mother as a back-up. Anyway, I said I could write the story for her which am now doing. Please review and enjoy. I want lots of reviews because I'm greedy so let's start with 3 and work our way up. **_

About five years had passed since the Time of Great Sorrow. The Sky People had but one more year until they would land back on Earth where as on Pandora, the Omaticaya leaders, Jake Sully and his mate, Neytiri, had their first child.

A girl, her name was Leyey. Neytiri thought of it while thinking of her fallen banshee, Seze, when she was seven months along in her pregnancy. Neytiri knew the name didn't really mean anything, but over time it would obtain its own unique meaning.

Leyey was not like the Na'vi. Her appearance was that her hair was dark, yes, but mixed in with it was very, very dark pink. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you were standing next to her. She also had five fingers and toes and her eyes were a darkish golden with a hint of violet, like someone sprayed glitter into them. They were extremely large too and covered mostly by her pupils. The bioluminescent spots on her were also pink, but brighter than her hair, almost white.

Neytiri's mother had passed away when Leyey was three years old, and Neytiri was proclaimed Tsahìk of the Omaticaya clan with Jake by her side as Olo'eyktan.

"Leyey, come here," Neytiri said to her daughter.

"Yes Mommy?" She said coming to her mother. Her hair was pinned up by a variety of feathers and wore a necklace of feathers too. When Neytiri looked at Leyey, she smiled because they looked so much alike, well not really, but she was still cute.

"Come here," Neytiri said. When Leyey got close enough, she picked her up and kissed her cheek. Leyey rested her head on her mother's shoulder and started sucking on her thumb. She was being careful not to get her fingers tangled in her mother's apparel as Tsahìk. Neytiri started walking with Leyey in her arms.

"Leyey, I want to give you something," Neytiri slid a beaded bracelet off of her wrist and put it around her daughter's. "I made this bracelet with your Aunt Sylwanin. I kept it as a reminder of her, now I want you to have it."

"Thank you," She said before resting her head down again. Neytiri continued to walk although she didn't know where she was going.

"Neytiri," Someone called her name. She turned around and saw Jake a distance away. He ran to them and took Leyey in his arms. Neytiri kissed him and Leyey gave a look of revulsion before forcing her own parents apart.

Jake put her down and told her, "Hey, I need to talk to your mother," He poked her belly until she laughed.

"Okay, okay, Daddy, okay." She giggled out. She ran off and left her parents alone.

"What is it, Jake?" Neytiri asked.

Jake sighed then looked her in the eyes.

"They're back." He said. "The Sky People, Norm said that they're ship is coming back."

Neytiri was in shock. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The Sky People had already done such harsh damage to their world.

"No why? What about Leyey?" Neytiri asked. The tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Oh, Neytiri, calm down," He held her tightly in his arms. "We'll be fine. It'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"What about you?" She whispered.

All was quiet for a sometime until Jake said, "Neytiri whatever happens—"

"No! No I won't let you! I can't lose you! Our daughter can't lose you!" Neytiri screamed with anger and fright.

"You won't lose me. I promise." He linked his index finger with hers and kissed it. "I promise."

"What about Leyey? What shall we tell her?"

"Nothing, we can't."

Leyey was deeply asleep when Jake and Neytiri returned to their alcove. Neytiri stared at her for some time before the touch of Jake's hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. When both of them were almost asleep when they felt their hammock move and looked and saw Leyey coming between them.

"Leyey," Jake and Neytiri chimed together.

"I don't want to sleep alone." She said cuddling up closer to her mom.

Neytiri exhaled and Jake looked at them both with a lopsided smile before resting himself down with his family.

The next morning, Leyey desperately shook her mother awake.

"Mommy…Mommy, wake up!" She said before Neytiri opened her eyes. "Mommy, Daddy's gone!"

Neytiri's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She frantically looked around for Jake, but he was nowhere. The only person she saw was Leyey.

"Leyey, do you know where he went?"

Leyey shook her head. Neytiri thought for a moment about where he would be and then came to conclusion.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy's okay?" Leyey asked almost crying.

"I don't know, Leyey." Neytiri scooped up her daughter and walked out of the alcove. She felt hot tears come from Leyey's face onto her shoulder as they walked to Hell's Gate where Jake's friend, Norm Spellman, would hopefully be able to tell them where he was.

Before they fully came to Hell's Gate, Neytiri saw one of the landing ships that the humans had boarded on five years ago. Neytiri knew, from this sight, one thing; the Sky People had returned.

"Leyey," Neytiri set her down and looked at her. "Leyey, I need you stay here and don't move."

"Why, Mommy, what's going on?" Leyey had a look of fright in her eyes.

"Nothing, just stay here, please Leyey."

Neytiri ran off to the human building leaving Leyey behind in confusion. When Neytiri got further to Hell's Gate, she saw Norm standing outside in his avatar form.

"Where's Jake?" She asked abruptly, causing Norm to turn around in surprise.

"He's not here. He left somewhere—"

"Where?" She shouted with a weeping sound. Norm pointed a little to his right and she walked away from him and when he wasn't in view she ran as fast as she could.

"Jake…Jake…Jake!" She called out. She heard a low moan from her direction behind her a few paces. She slowly started walking back, scared of who it might be. She saw the person, almost completely drenched in blood. It was Jake.

"Jake," Neytiri started to have heavy tears fall as she cradled the dying body.

"Neytiri," Jake said with his last breath. "Neytiri, you need to protect Leyey and the people."

"No you can't leave me; you promised." But Jake's eyes were already closed and Neytiri pressed her cheek to his head and let the tears fall on his hair. "You promised…"

Leyey was still left behind and started to get annoyed. She finally walked to Hell's Gate and sat out front waiting for her mother.

"Leyey, why are you here?" Norm asked when he saw the little five year old.

"I'm waiting for Mommy," She responded sadly.

They heard a faint wailing coming from the direction Norm pointed out to Neytiri earlier. Leyey ran off in the direction with Norm chasing behind. The wailing grew louder with each step they took and eventually found Neytiri grieving over Jake's body.

"Daddy?" Leyey stepped a little closer to see the person more clearly. "Daddy!" She started to cry when she actually recognized the person. She knelt with Neytiri who cradled her daughter closer in her arms. Leyey grasped each one of her dead father's fingers and Neytiri continued to hold her child close.

Neytiri could sense Norm leaving and thought his decision might be best. She just wanted to be alone and was tempted to tell Leyey to go back with Norm.

Leyey felt a soft stroke on her hand that held Jake's hand. She looked at him and dried her tears with shock on her face.

"Mommy, look. Look," Leyey watched as the blood that surrounded her father began to sink down and the harsh wounds on his chest closed up. Neytiri looked at him too in astonishment. Soon, by some amazing miracle, Jake opened his eyes and looked as if had just been asleep.

"My Jake," Neytiri gasped.

"Neytiri, Leyey," Jake looked around dizzily before Neytiri kissed him passionately on the lips. When they broke apart Leyey hugged her father tightly.

"Daddy, how are you? You were…" Leyey couldn't say the word; after all she had witnessed her father come back to life.

Jake looked at her and smiled, "It felt as if Eywa has given me a touch of life, letting me live once more."

Norm appeared again after hearing the laughter and joy, and saw that Jake was sitting up and had his young daughter in his lap and Neytiri just looked at Leyey with suspicious eyes.

Since Leyey was born Neytiri assumed that it was Jake's human genetics that gave her a different appearance now it seems that maybe it was something else.

*ten years later*

Leyey grew from an innocent little five year to a gorgeous fifteen year old. Her messy pinned up hair was now smoothed out and wrapped around her head was a cloth like material that she used as a headband.

She also wore a pendant that branched off a series of beaded cloth down her chest. A single charm dangled at the very bottom that was an arrowhead. It was the first one she succeeded at shooting without hurting herself.

Jake and Neytiri watched from a close distance while Leyey was learning how to ride _Pa'li. _Neytiri laughed at the thought of how well her daughter was doing and how uncoordinated Jake was the first time.

Leyey was always good with the wildlife. Never once did she have to fight them or they fight her. It made Neytiri proud of how far she had come in life after almost losing her father. She also was quit adored by most young male hunters.

Jake had noticed that she would give off the impression that she never minded the way that boys looked at her, even though they seemed to never giving her any eye contact, if you know what that means. It irked him to the core.

Neytiri started letting a few giggles come out of her mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake asked.

She moved closer to him and said, "Nothing, except…"

"Except what?"

But Neytiri shrugged him off; she didn't want to offend her mate with such an unimportant thought of the past.

"Fine, don't tell me." Jake and Neytiri looked back at their daughter who was riding the _Pa'li _as though she had ridden one her whole life.

Finally Leyey stopped her horse and jumped down off its back.

"Leyey," Neytiri summoned her.

"Yes, Mama," Leyey jogged over to her side. When she did Neytiri just smiled widely.

"What?" Leyey smiled back.

"She's not going to say." Jake pulled Neytiri close and turned her around gently. "And I don't know why." Jake kissed her lips and she smiled through it.

"Yuck, after fifteen years I still hate that." Leyey said to herself before walking away leaving her parents to their "special moment".


End file.
